My Friend, My Lover
by YuriChan220
Summary: Short one-shot and continuation of "Not the Boss of Me". Let me know if I can continue with this story.


**My Friend, My Lover**

 **Pairing: Nagisa x Tamao**

 **Genre: Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Strawberry Panic or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: Hello, everyone! My name is Yuri! Goodness, it's been awhile since I wrote about this pairing and I'm sorry for not updating my other Nagisa x Tamao story " The Rich and the Poor". So to make it up to you, I'm writing a short one-shot, probably a continuation of Major Mike Powell's story "Not the Boss of Me". Enjoy!**

That night, the two roommates finish helping each other do their hair and now they are about to go to bed when Tamao suddenly gently takes her best friend's hand.

"Eh? What is it, Tamao-chan?" she asks.

"Come here," Tamao says as she gently pulls her friend, now lover into a quick kiss on the lips. "Hehe! That's my good night kiss, Nagisa-chan!"

The red haired girl playfully pouts. "Mou~! Tamao-chan, can't we do it before we go to sleep?"

"I just felt like doing it now," Tamao answers with a grin. "After all, you're with me now instead of that heartbreaker, Shizuma-sama."

"That's true," Nagisa says softly while turning away, thinking about that day when Shizuma suddenly confessed to her, even though Shizuma had told her to forget about her. "This doesn't make any sense though. Why would Shizuma-sama want to go out with me when she just used me to replace her deceased lover, Kaori-san?"

Tamao sighs. "To be honest, I really don't know the answer. Shizuma-sama's mind must have been mixed up for some reason. She must want you back because she can't go on without you." She pulls Nagisa a bit closer and wraps her arms around her. "But she told you to forget about her, so that really doesn't make any sense for her to take you back. After all, if you were to go with her . . ."

Nagisa could feel shoulders shaking from her lover an pulls away to see her blue haired best friend trying to fight the tears from coming out. "Tamao-chan, please don't cry."

"I can't help it," Tamao sobs. "Y-you made the right decision and rejected Shizuma-sama right in front of everyone in the chapel. And then, you confessed your love to me, which really surprised me because I thought you loved Shizuma-sama. S-so, I . . . I was so glad you chose me over her! I was so glad!"

As Tamao continues to cry, it eventually stops when Nagisa gently wipes her tears and caresses her cheek with a gentle smile.

"Tamao-chan, I'm glad, too," she says, softly. "And I apologize for being so blind to see that you had loved me this whole time. I mean, you've always been there for me, helped me through tough obstacles and even we had fun studying together in school. More importantly, you've always been my best roomate and friend in the whole world. I couldn't have asked for more."

Tamao stares at her lover with more tears streaming down her face. "Thank you, Nagisa-chan. That was the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

Nagisa smiles as she kisses her on the lips for a second before pulling away. "Silly, you're my girlfriend now, plus both of us are the Etoile. So everthing's okay."

Tamao nods as she wipes her tears and smiles at her lover. "You're right. It's all over. I love you, Nagisa-chan!" With that, the bluenette tackle hugs Nagisa onto the bed, followed by an "oof!" by the red-head and the two share a heartwarmin, passionate kiss, this time lasting a bit longer than the previous ones.

Tamao is happy. Happy to be with her best friend, now lover. Nagisa feels the same way. She can no longer have her heart filled with pain and suffering from Shizuma anymore and choose the one she truly wants.

"I love you, Tamao-chan," she whispers.

"I love you, too, Nagisa-chan," Tamao whispers back with a smile. "And thank you . . . for being my friend, and my lover."

* * *

 **A/N: Ah! As much as I hate short one shots, this is probably worth it. Anyway, let me know if I should continue this because I might just do a one shot collection, sort of a Slice of Life, story with Nagisa and Tamao dating. After all, Nagisa x Tamao are my most favorite paring, next to Yaya x Hikari. Shizuma x Nagisa is a total No, No! (I apologize for offending Shizuma xNagisa fans).**

 **Anyway, feel free to give out amy suggestions, questions or concerns and don't forget to review! ;)**

 **Another dedication to Major Mike Powell III. A gift for you, Mikey-kun. For being a really good friend. ;)**


End file.
